Blended
by AFLPaddy
Summary: Not just two fandoms, but five. I don't want to reveal them all at once, so you can read and celebrate inside when you reach your fandom. But yeah, multiple characters from each movie/TV Show are moved to an alternate dimension and have to find their way out. If you're not in one of these fandoms, don't worry as it's still an alright story.
1. Chapter 1

"SHERLOCK, COME ON," shouts John as he and runs down the hallway of the primary school,

"Wait, I'm busy," Sherlock says, looking closely at a drawing by one of the younger children. It was a picture of a classroom, drawn in crayon. "John, come here quickly,"

"Sherlock, I'm kind of in the middle of something," John runs past a window quickly and pulls out his pistol, a man shoots at John through a window and misses by a couple of inches. John quickly pulls up his pistol and aims for at the man, then, noticing that he has moved, lowers his gun. He turns around to get Sherlock, who is still looking at the picture. He pulls it off the wall and walks towards John, "let's go," he says. They both start sprinting down the corridors, both holding up their guns. Suddenly Sherlock lets out a slight yelp. John turns to see a sulky looking Sherlock with being held with a gun to his head by the man. "Put the gun down, slowly," Says the man, John does so and then stands back up with his hands behind his head. Suddenly Sherlock elbows the man in the stomach and grabs the gun off him; the man quickly recovers and sprints down the hall. Sherlock pulls up the pistol and aims it carefully at the man's leg.

He pulls the trigger.

FLASH

Sparks fly everywhere and the lights flicker in the TARDIS, The Doctor and Clara are stumbling around, trying to hold on to a railing, "DOCTOR, WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Clara shouts at him,

"I THINK THAT SOMEONE HAS CREATED A TEMPORAL RIFT, BUT DON'T WORRY, I CAN SORT IT OUT,"

"I LOST YOU AT TEMPORAL,"

"WHAT,"

"I SAID I LOST YOU AT TEMPORAL,"

"I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU,"

"I SAID… OH, NEVER MIND,"

The Doctor runs over to the console and grips onto something, he attempts to pull at it, but his hand slips and he is sent flying across the TARDIS, "DOCTOR, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Clara shouts to him,

"YEAH I'M ALRIGHT, CLARA, THAT SWITCH, CAN YOU PULL IT?" He shouts in return,

"I'LL TRY," She says. Clara works her way up the shaking TARDIS to the console; she looks at the array of switches and buttons in front of her, "WHICH ONE IS IT AGAIN?" Clara yells at him,

"THE BIG STICKY OUT ONE THAT'S FLASHING," She looks at all buttons and levers and locates the one he was talking about, she grabs hold of it and pulls it, instead of moving it just creates sparks, Clara shrieks and springs her hand back, "PULL IT HARDER," Shouts The Doctor; Clara grabs the lever and pulls at it, producing more sparks, she keeps pulling until it can't move any further.

Nothing happens.

"DOCTOR WHY'S NOTHING HAPPENING?" She yells,

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT DONE YET, YOU NEED TO PRESS THE BIG ORANGE BUTTON NEXT TO IT," He bellows,

"OKAY," She looks down and see's the button he's talking about, she lowers her hand to the button but more sparks fly out, she lets out a squeal, but then lowers her hand again.

She presses the button,

FLASH

The shiny black Impala stops in its tracks just outside a large house, the two brothers walk inside to see Castiel already standing there, with the demon trapped in a devil's trap. "Nice work Cas," Dean exclaimed when he saw, "this hunter things really working out for you."

"Yeah, I suppose it is," Cas replied,

"So, what's the low down?" Sam asked Cas,

"He's been locating the four keys of the… of the… of the hell," Cas replied,

"The Hell, really Cas, THE Hell," Dean answered,

"I meant to say Hell, not the Hell,"

"Cas, we all know that there are no four keys to Hell, plus you're a REALLY bad liar, so what are these keys for," Sam said,

Cas didn't answer; he just turned around and started interrogating the demon, "WHERE ARE THEY?"

"You'll never know Castiel,"

"TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE,"

"Oooh, what's this Castiel the Angel doesn't know where the keys are, aww, poor little Cas," Castiel had had enough, he pulled out his angel blade and stabbed it into the demons hand, it screamed in pain, through gritted teeth, Cas continued his interrogation, "I SAID TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE,"

"NEVER," Cas stabbed the blade into the demons other hand, it bellowed in pain again, "TELL ME WHERE THE KEYS ARE!"

"NO," Cas pulls out a syringe, a trick he'd learnt from Dean, he filled it with holy water and stabbed it into the demons neck, slowly pushing the water out, the demon screamed in pain as you could hear the burning sound coming from inside of him, "FINE, FINE, I'LL TELL YOU," he screams, he beckons for Cas to come closer to him and starts whispering in his ear, "bye," it whispers. He then grabs Cas's hand and stabs the angel and twists it.

Cas pulls it out,

FLASH

"Hey," said Lauren as she and Joe walk off stage, "that looked like it hurt, be more careful next time." Lauren and Joe had been dating for about seven months now but had been friends since college. "Hey, I tried my best," said Joe. Brian and Meredith walked up to them, "Hey guy, that went awesome," Brian said. This had been their last Space Tour and they were all feeling pretty good. Suddenly Darren jumps offstage and starts having a chat with them, "Hey guys, how y'all doing,"

"Good, although my back aches a bit," said Joe,

"That's what happens when you steal someone's song," Darren replied,

"That's not what happens when you steal a normal person's song," Joe retorted. Lauren laughed at them both, so far she'd dated them both, but there were no hard feelings. "I'm gonna go and talk to AJ," Lauren proclaimed. She walked up to the side where AJ was sitting at his piano, he was fiddling with the keys, trying to make a new song, "Hey AJ," said Lauren, "What ya doing,"

"Oh not much, just trying to get a nice rhythm going," he replied,

"Cool, sounds good,"

"Thanks,"

"Hey, I've been trying to learn some "tunes" On my keyboard at home, can I have a go,"

"Sure go ahead,"

Joe looks down and see's Laurens bag lying on the ground, "Oh, Lauren forgot her bag, I'll go run it to her,"

"I'll come too," Darren, Brian and Meredith all said simultaneously, they then started laughing at the unlikelihood of the situation. "Yeah sure, if you want?" Joe replied. He walked to the opposite stage of the stage, followed by Darren, Brian and Meredith. "Lauren you forgo-"

Lauren presses a key on the piano.

FLASH

"Expelliarmus," shouts Neville as he fires his spell at the fake death eater, it misses and hit's the one behind it. He found the Room of Requirement about a week ago now and had been practicing every spare moment since. He'd been getting better every day, "That was great Neville, just aim a little more at the Death Eater you're trying to fight," Harry said, walking past. He'd taken charge of the "D.A" and was doing a great job, he'd managed to teach a lot more spells than any other of the teachers did in a shorter period. Harry walks past Luna, "Expecto Patronum," a small transparent Hare shoots out of her wand and hops around her, she giggles a bit, "Amazing Luna, keep up the good work." Neville had been having strange feelings towards Luna for a while now, every time he looked at her he got these strange butterfly feelings in his tummy. He really liked her, no, he loved her. Hermione and Ron were facing each other, about to duel. Harry walked up and went through the rules as fast as he could he then took a step back, "duel," he said. Hermione got in first, "IMPEDIMENTA," a blue light erupts from Hermione's wand and hits Ron in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. Ron quickly gets back up and lifts his wand in anger and embarrassment, "DEPRIMO," he shouts, a large gust of wind flies out of his wand and misses Hermione by a long shot, instead it hits the wall, causing a large hole leading to the hallways of Hogwarts. Harry runs to the hole and looks through it. Luckily nobody was there to see it. Suddenly Draco Malfoy runs round the corner of the hallway and sprints to the hole, he looks through and see's what's happening, "oh Potter, that's not good is it," he quickly starts sprinting down the hallway. Harry quickly climbs through the hole, followed by Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna. They sprint after Draco but Neville gets tired to quickly. Hermione quickly raises her wand "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS," She shouts, the blue light springs out of her wand and flies down the corridor towards Malfoy.

It hits him.

FLASH


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sherlock and John are standing in a long hallway, no windows, just two doors at either side. "Sherlock, where are we?" John asks,

"I don't know," Sherlock replies, "And I hate not knowing."

FLASH

The Doctor and Clara are there too. The Doctor looks shocked, "Clara, what did you do?" he asked, "I pressed the button!" She replies,

"Well you obviously did SOMETHING wrong," he retorted. Sherlock walks up to him,

"And who are you," He asks,

"I'm The Docto-"

"You're not from around here are you," Sherlock asks him,

"Well, no, wait, how did you know that,"

"Well it's quite simple to be honest. Nobody in their right mind would were a dress like that,"

"It's not a dress, it's a blazer,"

"Trust me, it's a dress,"

"It's not a dre-"

FLASH

Suddenly, Sam and Dean appear out of nowhere, followed by Cas. "Cas, where are we?" Dean asks. "I don't know, let me check the hallway." Cas closes his eyes and nothing happens, "Cas, you gonna do anything," Dean asks,

"Dean, I'm trying, my powers aren't working,"

"Well why the hell not?" Dean asks, frustrated,

"I don't know Dean, if I did that would be half the problem already sorted," Cas answers, slightly stressed. "WHAT IS HAPPENENING?" Clara shouts at the top of her voice, "Clara, I don't know but we're going to sort it out." Dean strides up to The Doctor and holds a knife up to his throat, "Who are you and who are you working for?"

"We're not working for anyone," The doctor replies,

"Are you demons?" Dean asks through gritted teeth,

"Demon's, don't be stupid, there's no such thing as demon's," The Doctor replies, laughing,

"You'd be surprised," Sam inputs. John shouts at the top of his voice,

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOP-"

FLASH

Suddenly six people appear in the middle of the room. Two girls and four boys, they all look very confused, "What, where are we?" One of the girls asks, she is quite short and has brown hair that just go past her shoulders, "Lauren what did you do?" Says the other girl to the shorter girl. The other girl has hair a bit darker than "Lauren's". "I don't know, I just pressed the keyboard and now we're here," She says, very shook up." One of the guys walk up to her and puts his arm over her shoulder, he's quite tall and his some light stubble, "Don't worry Lauren it's not your fault," he says to her, "Thanks Joe," She replies. One of the men had a larger nose and short, messy dark hair; he seemed to be in a state of shock as he doesn't say anything. The other has short black hair and seems to be enjoying what's happening, "Guys, this is awesome," The black haired one says,

"No Darren this is not _awesome_, in fact this is far from it, says the other guy, he has brown hair and a slim build. He walks up to The Doctor and asks him "who are you and these people." The Doctor smiles, "I'm The Doctor and this is my fri-"

"Hold it, Hold it," Says Dean, everybody else looks surprised by what The Doctor says, "You're _THE_

Doctor, as in like _Doctor Who_,"

"Well, yeah," He says

"Lemme guess, you have you're _TARDIS_ and your _Sonic Screwdriver_," he proclaims. The Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver and shows it to Dean, "God damn Cosplayers," Dean mutters to himself,

"Why would anyone be cosplaying as me, I'm a secret mostly," The Doctor asks, slightly worried,

"Yeah, that's why you've got a TV show," Sam says,

"What, I don't have a TV show, I'm The Doctor," He says worried. Sherlock steps forwards and addresses the Doctor, "Look, _Doctor,_ If you really are what you say you are, then I demand proof," The Doctor looks at Sherlock sternly, "I don't have to prove myself to you," he says. The slim, brown haired one steps forwards, "Guys, please. Look, I'm Brian, These are my friends," He gestures to the group that appeared with him, He points to the short one, "This is Lauren," He then gestures towards the curly haired one, "This is Meredith," Then the tall one, "This is Joe," Then the one with the big nose, "This is A.J" And then the one with the short black hair, "And this is Darren, we're from a group called StarKid."

"Are you trying to make fun of me," Says The Doctor,

"Why would we be making fun of you," Replies Joe,

"Wait, like, StarKid, as in, the TV Show StarKid," Clara asks,

"There is no TV show about us," Says Meredith,

"Yeah, the one about the struggling theatrical group who manage to make a hit musical even though none of them can sing," Says Dean,

"HEY, We are not struggling, and we can totally sing," Says Darren,

"Yeah, you also don't exist," Says Sam,

"Well I beg to differ," Says Joe,

"Wait a second," Says Sherlock stepping forwards, he starts examining Lauren,

"Who even are you?" Asks Meredith, partly shocked that a random man is suddenly examining her best friend, "I'm Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective," He says to her, he then whips out his smart phone and holds it up, trying to get a signal, "WHAT, LIKE, SHERLOCK HOLMES, THE FAMOUS GUY FROM THE BOOKS?" Darren exclaims,

"Well, I wouldn't say _famous_," Sherlock replies,

FLASH

Six teenage kids suddenly appear in front of them, everyone immediately recognizes them, "YOU'RE HARRY POTTER," Screams Lauren, everyone is surprised by Laurens sudden change in attitude, "AND, AND YOU'RE RON WEASLEY, AND YOU'RE HERMIONE GRANGER, AND, AND, AND, YOU'RE NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, AND YOU'RE LUNA LOVEGOOD AND YOU'RE DRACO MALFOY AND WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE?" she proclaims. Neville suddenly hides behind Luna and she pulls out a small phial filled with a green liquid, she hands it to Lauren, "Drink it, it's a calming draught, it should calm you down a bit." Lauren takes the phial and downs the whole drink, nothing happens, "Well, that's strange, usually it works straight away," Luna says. Dean seems shocked by the whole matter,

"Well yay, we're stuck in a room with at least a dozen cosplayers," The Doctor looks a bit angry,

"I'm not a cosplayer,"

"Then you're a monster,"

"I am a TIME LORD,"

"TIME LORDS DON'T EXIST?"

"I HAVE SOME PRETTY SOLID PROOF RIGHT NOW,"

"OH YEAH AND WHAT'S THAT,"

"ME,"

"CONFUNDO," Dean and The Doctor both turn around to see Hermione holding out her wand, "CONFUNDO," She says again, nothing happens, "CONFUNDO, CONFUNDO, CONFUNDO," Still nothing happens. "Why isn't anything happening?" She asks herself,

"Maybe it's due to the fact that magic isn't real," Says The Doctor,

"Then what am I," Says Hermione,

"A fan," He says,

"Wait, so who are you," Clara asks Sam?

"I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean and this is Castiel, he's an angel," he says to her,

"What?" she replies,

"We fight and kill demons and supernatural creatures," he says,

"So you're the characters from that TV Show, ummm, what's it called, Supernatural," Clara asks him,

"One second," He says; he walks over to Dean and talks to him quietly, "She says we're from a TV show called Supernatural, isn't that the show they were filming when everyone kept calling us Jared and Jensen,"

"I think it might be," Dean replies,  
>"So, what I think's happening, is that everyone here is from a book or a TV show or a movie, including us," Sam tells Dean,<p>

"You sure," Dean ask,

"Well you got a better idea," Sam exclaims.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, just wondering, it would really help if you could leave some reviews about what you'd like to happen. Because to be honest, I have no idea what's gonna happen in this story, it's basically a write as you go, so if you have any idea's then by all means leave them in the review section. Also I plan to add more books/TV shows/Movies in later so also leave some fandoms that you would like to see in the reviews. I don't want to put any kind of "realistic" stories in because they are a lot harder to implement so no TFIOS or things like that, as much as I like that book. But anyways, on with the story! Also I accidentally went into past tense so let's not mention it. Also this chapter contains major spoilers of the Harry Potter series so if you haven't read/seen them then I recommend you quit her. Also it's a bit shorter than the last two chapters so, you know.**

Chapter 3

After multiple hours of arguing they finally settled down. Clara walked over to Harry and sat down next to him. "So, you're like _THE_ Harry Potter, like from the books?" She asks him,

"Yeah, I guess so?" He responds, a bit unnerved. For the first time in ages Harry felt like that little boy under the stairs. These people knew so much about him and his life; it was hard for it not to be awkward around them. Especially Lauren, she was, what she called, a Potterhead. According to her they were big fans of him, and she wasn't alone. They had whole conventions about him. Apparently Lauren and some of her other friends (or StarKid's as she called them) had even made a musical about his life, which was kind of weird. Ron on the other hand was LOVING the attention, all of his life it had all been about Harry, he was fine with this, but it was great to have some of the limelight for a change. Hermione on the other hand didn't really care the least; she was too busy trying to figure out what was going on. Brian was helping her, well, trying to help her. He was mostly just looking over her shoulder, amazed at the fact that one of their favourite book's characters was suddenly standing in front of him, scribbling down notes. Meredith walked over, kind of shocked at all the goings on of today. "Hey Meri, how you coping?" He asks her,

"Oh, alright I guess, just a bit, you know, shook up," she replied,

"Meri, I promise we'll get through this," he exclaimed, comforting her,

Meredith sat down next to Hermione and tried to start a conversation, "So, what you doing?" She asks her awkwardly,

"Trying to figure out what's going on," She replies, distantly,

"Oh, okay,"

FLASH

Suddenly a young girl with blonde, almost white hair appeared in front of them, they all looked at her shocked. "And who are you," The Doctor asked. The girl looked around at her surroundings, trying to figure out where the hell she had ended up, "I-I'm Ha- Hanna," She stuttered, obviously a bit unnerved by her surroundings. "Whe-where a-am I?" She asks,

"Look, Hanna, we don't know where we are either. But I'm The Doctor and this is Clara," The Doctor sayid, "Wh-what, as, as in li-like, Doc-Doctor Who?" She asked him,

"Apparently so," he replies,

"YES, I KNEW IT, I KNEW YOU WERE REAL, I KNEW IT, I WAS CERTAIN OF IT," She exclaimed, with a sudden change of attitude,

"Well, hate to rain on your parade Hanna, but technically I don't exist, well, at least not in your universe, and definitely not in this universe, but then again, you probably don't even exist in this universe,"

"BUT YOU-YOU'RE THE DOCTOR,"

"Yes, we did establish that," he replied, "anyway, this is Sherly," he said, gesturing to Sherlock,

"Ever call me that again and I'll shoot you," Sherlock said, annoyed,

"Sorry, this is Sherlock, and John Watson" The Doctor got interrupted

"WHAT, LI-LIKE SHERLOCK HOLMES, LIKE, THE SHERLOCK HOLMES,

"Yes, I am _the_ Sherlock Holmes, yes, I have a _TV_ Show in your universe, No I do not know anyone called _Benedict Cumberbatch_," Sherlock says,

Hanna started breathing heavily, this was too much to take in. She was what you would call, _a fangirl_,

"This is Sam, Dean and Castiel, they-" The Doctor got interrupted again,

"HUNT DEMONS,"

"Um, yes, well these are a group called _StarKid's_," he continues,

"WHAT THAT TV SHOW ABOUT THE STRUGGLING THEATRE GROUP WHO CAN'T SING,"

"Hey," Darren said, "We _CAN_ sing,"

"This is Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Draco, they're from Harry Potter," The Doctor said,

"Oh. My. God." Said Hanna.

She blacked out.


End file.
